


Happy Birthday... Or Not?

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Tsukishima seemingly forgot Akaashi's birthday.
------

  Happy birthday, Akaashi Keiji!!!





	

When Akaashi woke up that morning, he groaned a little and buried his head under his pillows. He didn’t want to get up, and it was way too early to get up for school. Akaashi could have easily fallen back to sleep, the repetitive sounds of his alarm blurring into white noise, and then he shot upright, eyes wide when he remembered they had a practice match again Karasuno that evening. And Karasuno would be staying for the week for training in the evenings. Akaashi blinked himself awake quickly and jumped out of bed, slamming his alarm off. He clicked his back and then rushed to the bathroom before back to his room to get dressed. Running downstairs, he ate breakfast in record time and then was back upstairs to brush his teeth before his Mother could even wish him a Happy Birthday.  
  
“Keiji! Keiji, slow down, slow down!”  
  
Akaashi ran into her outstretched hands as he bounded down the stairs, forced to stop. He grinned up at her and she raised an eyebrow. “Never in all my years have I seen you _this_ excited to go to school on your birthday! You normally hate it! What’s changed?”  
  
“Nothing’s changed, I’m just excited about volleyball tonight.”  
  
“Ah. I see. Does that have anything to do with Karasuno’s female manager?”  
  
Akaashi’s face twisted a little and he remembered suddenly that he’d never come out to his mother, that she didn’t know about his Miyagi Man and that could definitely be a problem, because Tsukishima wanted to come to Akaashi’s at the weekend.  He should more than likely tell her at some point.  
  
“No, Mom, it doesn’t have anything to do with her.”  
  
“Has Bokuto got something planned? Are you two going to be skipping school?” She frowned at him and Akaashi scoffed. “No, Mom! I promise, I’m just excited about volleyball tonight!”  
  
She watched him a moment before smiling. “Alright, your present from me is on the table. Did you miss it?”  
  
Akaashi blushed and nodded, heading somewhat slower to what he had been running at to kneel down at the table. There was an envelope of money and he stuffed it in his pocket with a grateful smile up at his Mother. He opened the small box and found a diamond glittering hoop.  
  
“I know you got your left ear pierced on the top when you went to Miyagi last month.” Akaashi’s hand flew to his left helix, feeling the small silver ring there, hidden by his hair. “And I saw this in your browsing history and thought I’d get it for you… just keep it hidden around me, I don’t want to see it.”  
  
“You don’t even want to see this in?” Akaashi pouted a little but smiled. He knew the ring had cost her out of pocket, but she did this. She always did this on his birthday; she always surprised him like this and he loved her for it.  
  
“I think I can handle seeing a diamond in my boy’s ear just once.” Akaashi leaped up from his knees and pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
  
“Thank you so much! I love it, Mom.”  
  
“I knew you would; now get off to school. Bokuto will be waiting for you now, won’t he? You slept through your first three alarms, you’re running behind.”  
  
Akaashi glanced at the clock on the wall and ran up the stairs with a yelp to pack his volleyball things, grab his school bag and rush downstairs to pull his shoes on. He shoved the box with the ear hoop in his bag, ran out the door and yelled a rushed goodbye to his Mother as he went.

 

* * *

Bokuto was leaning against the usual tree they met up at in the mornings, and raised an eyebrow. “Why am I not surprised that you’re late?”

  
“Bite me, Kou.”  
  
“Nah, I don’t know where you’ve been.”  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked and Akaashi watched the ground as they did so. “So what did Lover Boy get you for your birthday?”  
  
Akaashi fumbled for his phone, peering at it. “I don’t think he’s messaged me yet.”  
  
Bokuto frowned. “That’s kind of… not romantic.”  
  
Akaashi chuckled. “Kei isn’t the romantic sorts. He’s more of the _I’m seeing him later today, I’ll say happy birthday then_ kind of guy.” As he spoke, his phone chimed and there was a picture message from Kuroo. Akaashi opened it, only to roll his eyes.   
  
Kuroo had sent Akaashi a photo of himself, his shirt pulled up and being held between his teeth, his abs on show. _Happy birthday! I decided to bless you with the image of this god. (ps im broke sry this is the best I could think of)_.  
  
Akaashi burst out laughing and then showed Bokuto. Bokuto shrieked at the sight of his boyfriend’s abs and then dived for his own phone. Akaashi typed a quick message back ( _so godly I think I’ve gone blind- oh no wait- its just the ugliness of what I just saw. Don’t break any mirrors xx)_ and then pushed his hand into his bag.  
  
“Remember that diamond helix piercing ring I was looking at?”  
  
Bokuto looked up from his phone, distracted from the _where’s my abs picture?!- It’s not your birthday :P- This is so unfair!_ conversation he was having to grin. “I do.”  
  
“Mom saw it in my Amazon and got me it.”  
  
Bokuto’s mouth dropped open. “No way!”  
  
Akaashi fished it out of his bag and opened the small box. Bokuto’s eyes widened. “I can’t believe your Mom is cool with it!”  
  
“She’s not. She told me to keep it covered around her.”  
  
Bokuto chuckled and peered at it. “I can’t believe I’m standing in front of a _diamond_.”  
  
“I know, the piercing isn’t that bad either, huh?” Akaashi burst into laughter and Bokuto groaned at the terrible joke as they walked onto Fukuroudani campus, Akaashi being pushed into a bush on the way by Bokuto.

 

* * *

Classes lagged, badly.  The hour lessons seemed to pull on for two hours. Lunch wasn’t too bad. Bokuto had brought an extra bento, knowing Akaashi would forget to make his own, and they sat by their usual tree at the entrance. Kuroo and Kozume called out to them as they made their way over, and Akaashi and Bokuto waved as they jogged over.

  
“Happy birthday, Akaashi.”  
  
“Thanks, Kozume.”  
  
They shared a quiet smile before Bokuto and Akaashi frowned at them. “Aren’t you guys going to be late back to class?”  
  
“Teachers are training after lunch. We’re free until volleyball at four, so we decided to come wish you a happy birthday in person.” Kuroo sat down and was immediately attacked by Bokuto, leaning in for a kiss, still shrieking about not getting a photo of Kuroo’s abs. Akaashi and Kozume giggled behind their hands, trying not to laugh too loudly, or be subjected to Bokuto’s whines of being laughed at.   
  
Kozume smiled over at Akaashi and he turned his attention to his fellow setter, smiling brightly. “You heard from Tsukishima yet?”  
  
Akaashi shook his head, popping a rice ball in his mouth, chewing down. “Not yet.” He checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t and missed it. His messages to Tsukishima from last night were all on read, Whats App telling him that Tsukishima hadn’t been online since he read them. Kozume frowned.  
  
“Does it not bother you that he does that?”  
  
Akaashi shook his head. “Not really. It’s just how Kei is. He doesn’t really do conversation, but when he does, it’s always one of the best conversations I’ve ever had.”  
  
Kozume chuckled. Kuroo gagged. “That’s gay.”  
  
Akaashi shrugged. “I am gay.”  
  
They all laughed and then Akaashi’s attention was distracted by a minibus pulling up by the sports entrance, the kanji for Karasuno High School seeming to glitter on the side of it. His breath hitched and he watched from afar as everyone filed off. He couldn’t see well from the distance, but he could see Sugawara’s silver hair, Hinata’s bright, fiery orange locks, and then… then there was a tall blond getting off, and Akaashi couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. Kuroo yelled out, waving (and getting the attention of nearly every Fukuroudani student in the courtyard). The Karasuno team looked around and most of them waved back. Tanaka yelled something relatively intelligible and the four stood up, rushing over to the bus.  
  
Sawamura, Sugawara and Azumane all waved and said their hellos. Hinata jumped on Akaashi’s back and screamed a happy birthday. Kageyama looked away, grumpy as ever but said hello and wished Akaashi a happy birthday. Most of the team did… except for Tsukishima who was leaning on the front of the bus drinking a soda, his headphones on to blot the world out.  
  
Akaashi felt uneasy, and he watched Tsukishima. Yamaguchi nudged him but he mumbled something about being left alone and Yamaguchi shot Akaashi an apologetic smile. Akaashi shrugged and focused on his conversation with Kageyama – _have you heard this new setting technique? The Japanese team swear by it._ Eventually, the Karasuno team were lead off by Ukai and Tsukishima still had his headphones on. Akaashi watched after him, and then turned. Kuroo, Kozume and Bokuto were all frowning softly.  
  
“Don’t… Don’t say anything. He’s like this, it’s just… hard sometimes.”  
  
Kozume nodded, having his own moods like Tsukishima and understanding, and the four made their way to the door of Fukuroudani to part ways. 

 

* * *

The laughs of the Karasuno team could be heard as Bokuto and Akaashi ran, late, to volleyball practice. Somehow, even five minutes late, they were the only ones present when they ran into the gymnasium.

  
“Look out!”  
  
A small force slammed into Akaashi and he fell back with an _oof_ , pain exploding in his hands and lower back where he’d landed. Hinata was on the floor opposite him, bowing and trying to apologise. Akaashi chuckled and held his hand up, assuring the first year it was alright before he stood up, brushing his uniform off. Hinata didn’t have shoes on, and neither did Kageyama, so Akaashi’s best guess was that they were sliding across the floor, trying to beat each others’ distance. Tanaka, Sugawara and Sawamura were all rallying a ball between themselves, and Yamaguchi was watching them. Azumane and Nishinoya were sitting on the bleachers together, making lovey eyes at each other. The second years were all sat on the bleachers, further away, laughing and smiling together. Tsukishima was sat on his own, tapping on his phone.  
  
Akaashi yelped as Bokuto suddenly grabbed Akaashi’s arm, dragging him to the locker rooms to change. He changed quickly and then made his way back to the court, where the rest of the Fukuroudani team were filing in, apologizing for being late. Akaashi’s eyes found Tsukishima, still in the same place as he was before. Akaashi made his way over and sat next to him. Tsukishima’s golden brown eyes flicked to the side to look at Akaashi and he smiled a tiny bit before his gaze returned to his phone. Akaashi peered. He was looking at some kind of dinosaur figurine, and was obviously considering buying it.  
  
“Sorry I left you on read.”  
  
Akaashi almost jumped and then looked over at his boyfriend. “Huh?”  
  
“Last night. I read your messages but was falling asleep. I didn’t even really read them properly until I woke up this morning.”  
  
Akaashi shook his head. “It’s fine. Normally you just leave me on read.” He chuckled. “I don’t mind it. We have good conversations when we do talk constantly.”  
  
Tsukishima smiled weakly and then opened his mouth, only to close it in annoyance when Sawamura called the Karasuno team over to redo their warm up. Akaashi got up and headed to the other side of the court, where Fukuroudani were about to start their own warm up.

 

* * *

Fukuroudani won the first practice game of the week and they all laughed as they headed to the locker room to change. The Karasuno team followed, relatively quiet as they did so. Akaashi’s eyes found Tsukishima, and saw the way he was frowning, judging himself for missing blocks. As discreetly as he could, Akaashi made his way to stand next to Tsukishima’s locker, changing next to him.

  
“You played well, Kei.”  
  
“I could have blocked more.”  
  
“And you will over this week.” Akaashi offered him a reassuring smile and Tsukishima looked away, blushing a little. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, and sniffed a little before he pulled on a shirt. It was plain black shirt that hugged around his body, and Akaashi couldn’t help but take extra glances as he pulled his uniform trousers on. He caught Bokuto’s eyes across the room, who was smirking, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.  
  
“Keiji.”  
  
Akaashi’s eyes cut across to look at Tsukishima, a bright smile on his face. “Hm?”  
  
“Can we go for a walk?”  
  
Akaashi nodded and quickly slipped his uniform shirt on, buttoning it as quickly as he could. He grabbed his bags, shoved the things he didn’t want to take home into his locker, and then followed Tsukishima out of the locker room and gymnasium. He looked back, mouthing a sorry at Bokuto and he shook his head, ushering Akaashi to go. 

 

* * *

Tsukishima was silent as the walked through the dark streets of Tokyo, not quite in the city, but still not quite in the suburbs. The quiet hum of traffic followed them as they walked before Tsukishima cut down a small alleyway. Akaashi followed with a raised eyebrow. They walked, still in silence, and then Tsukishima turned. He fisted a hand in Akaashi’s shirt and pushed him against the wall. Sharp stones dug into Akaashi’s back and the wind was knocked out of him for a moment. He inhaled sharply, only to lose the air in his lungs when Tsukishima’s lips were against his own. Akaashi’s hands from his side, one wrapped around Tsukishima’s neck, the other curled in his hair, holding him as close as possible.

  
They held the kiss, licking gently at each other, nipping here and there, rediscovering each other after a month apart. Tsukishima tilted his head away, his forehead resting against Akaashi’s. They both panted, inhaling the same air. They closed their eyes, just breathing each other in, and then Tsukishima sighed. “Sorry I’ve been so quiet all day.”  
  
“It’s fine… that definitely made up for it.”  
  
Akaashi smiled up at Tsukishima, and the blond teenager stepped back, offering his hand to Akaashi again. They walked hand in hand, silent again, and Akaashi loved this. He loved watching Tsukishima’s face as he thought; the little smile on his face when he thought of something that made him chuckle internally.   
  
Out of nowhere, Akaashi got pulled into a doorway, and Tsukishima smiled at him. Akaashi frowned, looking around. “Kei… this is a bar- WOAH.”  
  
Everyone had jumped out, grinning wide as they all screamed _SURPRISE!_ and Akaashi stared. The Karasuno team, Fukuroudani and some of the Nekoma team were all there, laughing away and Tsukishima pulled Akaashi close. He leaned down, catching Akaashi’s lips in a gentle brush and then pulled back.  
  
“Happy birthday, Keiji.”  
  
Akaashi burst into a grin. So Tsukishima _hadn’t_ forgotten his birthday after all. “Thank you, Kei.”  
  
Before the words were even out his mouth, Kuroo was dragging Akaashi away, pushing a cup of sake into his hand and he laughed. This was probably the best birthday Akaashi had ever had.


End file.
